† My little man
by Dead end girl
Summary: *one-shot* A short fic about Vegeta and Trunks, what happens when both Bulma and Vegeta die, will Vegeta be able to show his love for his son?


My little man  
By Lady Katz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BDZ or the character, don't you think I would be stinking rich if I did? I don't own the song 'my little man' either, it's Ozzy Osbourne's. (I took it from his CD Ozzmosis if anyone's interested)  
  
Hi peeps, if you're reading my other fic. 'Autumn' you'd know I've just been on a three week vacation. During this time I bought one of Ozzy Osbourne's CD's, 'Ozzmosis' and it has this great song on it called my little man. It inspired me to write this fic. And I know that a lot of you people have bad opinions about him, biting off animals heads and stuff…so this is my way to show you that he is a great musician and deserves all the credit he gets and even more in my opinion. I mean, the guy is over 50 years old right now and is even going on a tour! (Ozzfest for the ones that didn't know and they where also in Holland so I got to go, it was really great!!!) Anywayz, this is a fic. About Vegeta and Trunks, not much to say just that it will be pretty short and I know that I'm not finished with 'Autumn' yet but I just needed to work on something else for a while. (PLEASE R&R!!!)  
Have fun,  
-xxx-  
Lady Katz  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta winced as Bulma grabbed his hand and practically squashed it, he would have never guessed that a mere woman could hold so much power in one hand. Bulma groaned and pushed again, she'd been in labour for over 36 hours now and the doctor had said she was almost there but Vegeta's complaining wasn't exactly helping. "Can't you hurry up woman, I'm getting sick of this and I've got training to do." Vegeta whined, earning an irritated growl from Bulma. "Just shut up Vegeta, you're not the one squeezing out a pintsized Saijin here who has been using your stomach for a gravity room, so just back off!!!!" She screeched and squeezed his hand extra hard.   
  
"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby." The doctor said happily. "Ten fingers, ten toes, a tail, everything's here. Wait a minute, a tail? What the…" The doctor didn't get much time to contemplate this as Vegeta took the small bundle, that was now crying loudly, from his hands and held it up with a disgusted look on his face. "Will it always be like this, it's disgusting. I demand a better one. And it has pink hair, what kind of colour is that for a saijin prince. Descendant of the royal bloo.." Vegeta ranted on but was interrupted by an angry Bulma. "Vegeta!! You can't just return a baby!" "But it's gross." "It's not 'it', it's 'he'." "But you said 'it' yourself." Vegeta argued. "Aarrgghh, just give him to me!" Bulma was getting sick of fighting and took little Trunks from Vegeta.   
  
As soon as he was in his mothers arm he stopped his crying and closed his eyes o get some rest. Bulma held him close and examined his face, he defiantly looked like his father but he had her eyes. Vegeta stepped closer, looking over his new family as a small smile crossed his lips.  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Don't you know I love you more   
than life itself  
Don't you know that you're   
my pride  
And I would not have you   
walking through this world  
Without me by your side  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta scribbled a couple of words on the piece of paper in front of him just before the peace of night was interrupted by a loud wailing. He could hear Bulma groan and stir in their bed behind him and quickly hid the letter in the top draw of the desk. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked groggily. "Nothing, are you going to feed the brat or what?" he changed the subject. "Why don't you do it for a change?" she moaned. "Because I'm a prince and I don't have to do that kinda stuff." "First of all, you're not a prince, you're a king not. And secondly, if you're a king that makes me a queen so I don't have to do it either." Bulma replied smugly. "You're too ugly to be a queen." Vegeta smirked and heard Bulma grunt and get up to see to Trunks.  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
I'd like to keep you with me all   
your life  
But I know I can't do that  
So I must try teaching you   
right from wrong  
To keep the vulture from   
your back  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta groaned as he looked over at the entire z-gang having a 'nice' picnic in front of him, he couldn't believe the onna had gotten him to go with her. It could well be the worst day of his life on earth yet. He watched them talk, play and even sing together, it was disgusting to him. He was glad he didn't have to join in, he could just sit a couple of meters away. It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky but this only irritated Vegeta more. He sat there for over an hour when something caught his attention. Little 14 months old Trunks was making his way towards him. He was now crawling but he would be able to walk very soon. Vegeta wondered what he was up to and eyes his son a little warily. A little later Trunks finally reached his father and he looked up with big curious eyes. "What do you want?" Vegeta grunted when suddenly Trunks crouched and made an attempt to stretch his legs. He shakily stood up and started waving his arms around to keep his balance but it was no use, he fell down on his backside. His lip started shaking but when he looked up at his father he saw a frown. He dismissed crying and tried again, still falling down. He tried again but before he could fall down again something appeared in front of him, a big, gloved hand. His daddy's hand. He took it and found he could stay up for at least 10 seconds now. Vegeta slightly moved his hand away form the boy so he had to take a step in order to still hold on to the hand. He took a couple of steps with success and squealed with a big toothless grin when he saw his father smirk proudly.   
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
And when you're dreaming you   
can talk to angels  
So wipe the tears from   
your eyes  
And it there's demons that try   
to steal your breath away  
You can't believe that, you know   
my spirit will be standing by   
your side  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta just stared blankly ahead, hardly registering the cries of the Briefs'. They where all at the hospital, bulma had been feeling a little down the past few weeks so she wanted a full check-up. After a few tests they diagnosed her with cancer, there was nothing they could, because it had spread too far. The doctors said she would only have a couple of months left. Vegeta didn't know what to think of it, he didn't want to believe there was nothing to do about it, he just wouldn't. He was watching his son crawl onto his mothers lap when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Goku standing there with a sad look on his face. "I'm really sorry Vegeta, are you alright?" Goku spoke softly. Vegeta slapped the comforting hand away and glared at his long time rival. "First off Kakkarot, I don't need your pity. Secondly, she isn't going to die anyway, she can't." "Vegeta, it's cancer, there isn't anything anyone can do, not even you." "Don't be ridiculous, every disease has it's cure, you just need to find it, that's all." Vegeta argued stubbornly. Goku slowly shook his head "Not this one. And we can't wish her back with the dragonballs either because it'll be a natural death." Vegeta stared at his fellow Saijin in disbelieve, was she really going to leave him? "You're lying." He snarled and flew away through the window, unable to deal with the sudden bad news.  
  
Vegeta sat on a high rock overlooking the vast ocean beneath him. He sighted and pulled a little note out of his pocket. He read it over and over, each time adding a new line or word to make it perfect. "Dad?" a soft voice behind him asked. Vegeta immediately recognized it to belong to his now 8 years old son, he quickly hid the paper. "What are you doing here, why did you leave us at the hospital?" trunks asked and walked up to his father. "I just needed some time." Vegeta stated as Trunks sat down next to his father. "Is mommy really going to die?" Trunks asked his father hesitantly after a few silent moments. "Yes." Vegeta stated and looked away, hardly believing it himself. He heard a soft snivel and looked at his son. His lip was slightly quivering, je was desperately trying to hold back his tears because his father had always told him not to cry, it was for the weak. Vegeta looked at his son with regret, did he really want his son to become like him? To bottle up his feelings like he himself had always done? No, he eventually thought and put his arms around the small boy, allowing him to cry like he never could.  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
You saved me, you gave me the   
greatest gift of all  
Believe me, believe there ain't   
no mountain that's too tall  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta groggily opened his eyes when he felt a soft tugging on his shirt. He looked up to see a skinny and pale Bulma looking down on him. She's been allowed to go back home for her last month to spend time with her family. Vegeta had stayed with her for as long as he could but last night he'd pulled up a chair next to the bed and he had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She ruffled his hair slightly and smiled at him. Vegeta looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked. Bulma looked very tired. "I'm not sure, I don't feel so good." "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked and sat up, Bulma was looking extremely bad, her hair had gone a very light shade of blue, almost white and the usual spark in her eyes was long gone. "I'm just so tired." She said "I think this is it Vegeta." "What do you mean, you can't die. The doctors said you'd have at least two more weeks left." Vegeta was slowly starting to panic. "They said they weren't sure about that, those things are very hard to estimate." Bulma explained and laid her head down as her eyelids started to get heavy. "No, not yet. It's too early." Bulma hushed him and placed two fingers against his lips "Don't worry, you'll be fine with Trunks and I'm sure everybody will be happy to help out." "I don't need their help." Vegeta frowned. "Don't be like that, not now." Vegeta nodded sadly "I'm sorry." "I think that's the first time you ever said that to me." Bulma smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "I love you Vegeta, I'll see you on the other side." Bulma whispered and took his hands "I love you too." Vegeta said softly and lightly kissed her forehead as she left him to take care of himself and his son on his own from now on.  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
I will gladly carry your cross  
for you  
To take your pane away  
But what I can't carry is my love   
for you  
Beyond my dying day  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta dodged an energy sphere the immediately bounced back to come at him again. It had been 10 years since Bulma's death and Trunk was now 19 years old and already very strong. He looked very promising. They'd all been devastated by Bulma's death but they had eventually learned to move on the best they could, even though it just wasn't the same without her. Vegeta strained to keep control over his body under the immense gravity, forming another ball of energy to be reflected back and forth by the training robots, adding it to the other two. He knew he was pushing himself too hard but that was the only way to keep him mind off of Bulma. He groaned and just barely got out of the way from the third ball, he wasn't paying attention again. From the sudden movement he lost his balance for just a second but that was already enough to distract him. He cried out in pain as one of the energy balls sore through his right shoulder, quickly followed by another one that came from behind him, burning it's way through Vegeta's side. This sent him flying down, he hit the floor hard with a sickening crack, he knew he'd just broken a couple of bones but he had to go on. He winced and slowly opened one eye to see the third, last one heading straight for him. He quickly gathered all of the energy he had left in his hand and hurled it at the other one with a loud roar. The energy was sent to counter the other one, Vegeta just hoped it was strong enough to stop it. The energy collided and exploded with a deafening blow.   
  
This explosion certainly didn't go unnoticed by Trunks who was eating his lunch in the kitchen. He dropped his sandwich and ran towards the gravity room, praying it wasn't anything serious although he had a bad feeling about this particular accident. He reached the thick door in record time and hit the emergency button next to it, immediately shutting off the gravity. He rushed in but stopped when he saw the room was filled with smoke, preventing him from seeing where to go. "Dad!" he called "Is everything alright? Where are you?" He quickly scanned the room and could only find a dangerously low power level. He followed it and found an unmoving figure on the ground in front of him. "Dad?" Trunks asked and kneeled down next to the fallen Saijin. Vegeta coughed, thinking he'd heard a voice he opened his eyes, seeing his son leaning over him looking very worried. He already knew he wasn't going to make it, it was impossible to survive something like that, even for a Saijin prince. "Just hang on dad, I'm going to get you to a hospital." Trunks said and looked his father over, it didn't look good. Vegeta grabbed the boys arm before he could do anything. "No, that won't change a thing." "Dad, you've got to come, the doctors can make you better again. I don't want you to die, please don't die." Trunks ranted, on the verge of tears. Vegeta shook his head and used his last strength to reach into his body armour and pull out a key that hung from his neck by a small chain. He took Trunks' hand and placed the object in it. "What's this?" Trunks asked hesitantly as he opened his hand and saw the small key lying in his palm. "Use it to open the top draw of my desk. I'm not going to make it so you must promise to do as I say. Please take care of yourself and make me proud." He coughed and closed his eyes, letting life slip away from him. Trunks screamed in agony and hugged his fathers dead body. Tears where now streaming from his eyes like unstoppable rivers, washing away the blood from his fathers face. The next following moments Trunks just sat there in a pool of his fathers blood, crying over the loss of his last parent.  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
So be strong my little man  
When I'm gone my little man  
You've got to be my little man  
So don't you weep my little man  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Trunks stood in front of his fathers grave just a couple of days later. He'd been buried next to Bulma, sharing one tombstone together for always. He sniffed as the last couple of tears slid down his cheek. He opened his hand to see the small key still lying in it, he'd hardly let it go since Vegeta died. He took one more look at his parents' last resting place, then took off towards Capsule Corporation, to his fathers desk.  
  
He walked into the silent room and hesitantly approached the wooden desk that sat in the corner of his parents' old bedroom. Sitting down in the chair he stuck the key in the hole and twisted it until he heard a soft click. He slowly opened drawer and found a long necklace made out of some kind of beads he'd never seen before. A small, circular pendant hung from it, it had a blue gem in the middle with strange symbols carved around the edge. There was a little note too, it said;  
  
To my son, Trunks.  
This pendant is the sign of a true king. Wear it and always remember you have royal blood flowing through your veins, remember your mother and me, where you come from.  
Vegeta, king of the Sijins.  
  
Another tear escaped from Trunks' hold as he proudly placed the necklace around his neck. He was about to leave when he noticed an envelope tucked away to the back of the draw, he could have easily dismissed it. He reached in and took it out, his name was written on it with curly letters, only the word 'king' in front of it. He opened the envelope and puller out a letter;   
  
Don't you know I love you more   
than life itself  
Don't you know that you're   
my pride  
And I would not have you   
walking through this world  
Without me by your side  
  
I'd like to keep you with me all   
your life  
But I know I can't do that  
So I must try teaching you   
right from wrong  
To keep the vulture from   
your back  
  
And when you're dreaming you   
can talk to angels  
So wipe the tears from   
your eyes  
And it there's demons that try   
to steal your breath away  
You can't believe that, you know   
my spirit will be standing by   
your side  
  
You saved me, you gave me the   
greatest gift of all  
Believe me, believe there ain't   
no mountain that's too tall  
  
I will gladly carry your cross  
for you  
To take your pain away  
But what I can't carry is my love   
for you  
Beyond my dying day  
  
So be strong my little man  
When I'm gone my little man  
You've got to be my little man  
So don't you weep my little man   
  
After Trunks read the letter, every word now forever engraved in his mind he folded it and put it back into the drawer, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Well, this was my short little fic. I just had to write. I know it's pretty depressing but on the other hand, it isn't. Please R&R and also check out my other fic. 'Autumn'. 


End file.
